Want to Blow Me?
by beatricethebeetle
Summary: Smut, sorry not sorry


"Give me a blowjob"

Clarke glanced over at Bellamy across the fire pit, she was drunk and tired, tired of struggling. She could tell by the blush in his cheeks that he had also been drinking. He was animatedly speaking to Miller, clutching a cup of whisky that he was sloshing all over the place. She was happy to see him happy, to see them all happy, the faces of her friends half illuminated by the orange burning fire.

Since the mountain they both had struggled. They sought solace in the late hours of the night, at first it was just to sleep, having the other there as an anchor, listening to their heart beating steadily. At one point of another sleeping turned into touching, Clarke would wake up to find Bellamy curled all the way around her, his hand tucked under her breasts and his hard on pressed into her back. Or Clarke would wake up with her arms tucked around his neck and her head resting in the crook where his shoulder meets his neck, her whole body pressed onto his with his thigh between her legs.

They never talked about it and it never went past awkwardly untangling themselves and dressing quickly for the day ahead. But tonight that was going to change. They had just come to an agreement, a peace treaty with ice nation and they were in a good place as far as livelihood was concerned, so they chose to celebrate by having a bonfire and cracking open a few bottles of whiskey.

Bellamy had been acting strange the whole week; Lexa was in town for negotiations and had reached out to Clarke several times. She received all these social calls cordially but never went past the superficial conversations. Lexa, frustrated with Clarke's cold demeanor, confronted Bellamy accusing him of now sleeping with Clarke which wasn't entirely untrue but Lexa definitely saw it as a challenge. So there Bellamy was with an idea, he was full blown drunk, tired of lusting after Clarke in his sleep – only getting to hold her body during sleep never anything more, and it would bother Lexa so win on all fronts.

So when Bellamy appeared in front of Clarke who was tipsy in her own right, currently giggling with a group of girls, she looked up and smiled he felt his chest tighten and he tugged her away quickly and just blurted it out, "wanna blow me?" Clarke let out a giggle, sloshing her cup a little bit and in the process moving her body closer to Bellamy's. To steady her swaying body he reached for her waist. She dropped her cup to the ground carelessly, brazenly letting her fears take the back burner and her drunkenness take over, and wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his face close to hers, "hmmmm," she looked at his face, he was trying so hard to be serious, "okay!" she shrugged her shoulders and pulled away, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards his tent (that had really become their tent) It wasn't a far walk but it took twice as long as usual because Bellamy kept pulling Clarke's body to his, letting his hands freely run over her waist and bottom squeezing softly on the curvier parts. Neither said a word, not knowing what to say but knowing nothing needed to be said at all.

When the got to the tent Clarke turned to face Bellamy next to the bed and without preamble pulled off her top and threw it to the ground as she toed off her boots. Bellamy ran his hands over her now bare stomach and noticed the goose bumps that appeared as his fingers traced over her creamy white skin. She pushed her hair back behind her shoulders and dropped to her knees. Bellamy just stared in awe, not really believing it was real. Until her cool hands started unbuckling his belt. He reached down his large hands covering hers and helped. The tent in his pants wasn't making it easy, but finally he pulled his pants down and his hard member was in his hands and then Clarke reached up and grabbed it, testing the weight of it in her hands. Using her thumb she rubbed the tip that was leaking precum and used it to rub him up and down a few times until he was as stiff as a board.

Once she had decided she had tortured him enough she gripped the base of him and took the tip of him into her mouth. Bellamy let out a groan that sounded like her name as she twirled her tongue around the mushroom head giving her time to adjust to his girth and length. Then once she was settled she felt his hand gently placed on the back of her head as she took him deeper, letting her tongue trace the veins on his dick, cradling his balls in her small hands. Clarke took him even deeper when his legs began to shake. His grip in her hair becoming tighter, she could feel the wetness between her legs. She did her best to squeeze her legs together to relive the pressure. As she continued to suck and swirl his member in her mouth she could feel his erratic motions. He was doing his best not to thrust into her mouth. She quickly peered up at him to see him and his eyes were closed and his mouth was open, a look of pleasure on his face. He opened his eyes and saw Clarke's blue ones staring up at him and with one final intense swirl of her tongue Bellamy came, spurting hot cum down Clarke's throat as they stared each other in the eyes. Bellamy let out a groan and tugged roughly at her hair and Clarke swallowed everything he gave her. Then with one final pop she released him from her mouth, and with Bellamy's arms pulling her up she pushed her hair out of her face and wiped the excess cum off her mouth.

"Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" Bellamy looked satiated, a blissful look on his face, his boyish look in his eye was back and that made Clarke happy. Clarke giggled, feeling a blush rush to her cheeks, "you'll never know." Bellamy reached down and placed a kiss on Clarke's mouth. It started off very chaste, Clarke felt Bellamy's arms reach around her and lift her up, she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and gripped his neck deepening the kiss at this new angle. Their tongues swirled and Clarke's stomach did backflips. Bellamy walked them back until they reached the bed.

"What are you going Bell? Party is that way?" Clarke breathed breaking the kiss and pointing the opposite direction. "Yeah we're not going back to that." Clarke was ready to argue, ready to mention the group of people that already had their suspicions about them being involved romantically but when his lips were on her neck she couldn't even remember her own name. He placed her on the bed, Clarke cradling Bellamy's body in between her legs until Bellamy abruptly flipped them over. With Clarke on top he quickly reached behind her to unsnap her bra that hardly contained her ample breasts.

Clarke's hands met his at the clasp, the look on her face was concerned, "wait, no, I don't think this is a good idea." Bellamy quickly dropped the bra and instead grabbed Clarke's hands, "you don't want me to return the favor?" Clarke blushed a deep shade of red, but Bellamy had reached for her chin, holding it between his thumb and fore finger, not letting her look away her eyes downcast. "Look at me Clarke." She looked up bashfully, she was thinking too much about this. Bellamy reached up and kissed her softly. "We don't have to do this you know that Clarke, right? I care more about you than I do about sex." Clarke nodded, "I – I just haven't been with anyone in a long time and my body – "Your body is beautiful Clarke." Bellamy has a look in his eye that is hell bent on calling her out on her bullshit.

They sat there in silence for a moment, Bellamy waiting on Clarke to say something, anything. "I just don't want to hurt you again. You are already in so much pain and you see me every day and are reminded of all the pain I've put you through and I know that it kills you to look at me and see the horrible person I am and then all the things we had to do together and I don't want this to ruin what we have here. No matter what I feel for you, it doesn't matter because I want peace more than I want to love you, more than I want you to love me."

Bellamy looked up at her for a beat then let out a wicked smirk, "did you just tell me you loved me?" The blood drained from Clarke's face "No, I – I didn't mean that I love you, I mean obviously I love you but like in love with you that's like—"We don't need to take about this right now, just know that when I look at you, I don't see pain I see someone I need in my life to go on. You are a pillar that is holding my world up. I don't see pain and despair when I see you, I see an ally, a companion, a forgiver, and I see hope.

Without preamble, Clarke surged forward capturing his lips with her own. This time when Bellamy reached behind her to pull of her bra she let him. He surged up and captured her heavy breast into his mouth. His tongue lapping at her pink nipple as his hand caressed the other one. Clarke ground herself against Bellamy's stiffening cock and groaned, needing more.

Bellamy sensed her urgency and flipped her on her back, his hands tugging her pants down her leg, leaving her bare to him. He sunk lower down her body his strong hands parting her legs and pushing them towards her sides. He could see her pussy glistening and pink and it practically made his mouth water. He blew on the hot mound and Clarke let out a groan of pleasure. Bellamy nipped at her thighs, creamy and full as his left hand reached up to grab her breast. Then after a few minutes of teasing Bellamy's tongue swiped her up and down, getting a taste and Clarke took a sharp breath. He swirled his tongue around her clit as he inserted a finger inside of her, slowly pumping in and out and then another, the stretching making Clarke grown. As his fingers fucked her, Clarke reached out and gripped his dark curls, urging his skilled tongue on. He lapped and sucked until she couldn't handle the pleasure anymore, her back bowing off the bed, Bellamy latched onto her clit sucking hard as his fingers pumped in and out of her quickly and then Clarke shattered into a million pieces, her orgasm washed over and she let out a blissed cry. Bellamy's fingers slowed as she came down off her high.

He pulled his fingers out and wiped the wetness of his mouth and chin with the back of his hand then sucked off the rest on his fingers, his eyes never leaving hers. As Bellamy reached up to Clarke's waiting lips, she sucked herself off of his lips and she reached between them and gripped his manhood and guided it to her entrance as his hands moved her legs around his waist. Bellamy easily pushed into her, she was ready for him. He started moving slowly at first, giving her time to adjust.

"Bell I'm not a china doll, please fuck me like you mean it." With that he thrust roughly into her, the tip of his dick rubbing against a delicious spot deep inside of her, she let out a cry and starting meeting him thrust for thrust. Fall was upon them and it was cool out, but sweat coated their bodies. "You have no idea how good this feels, feeling this deep inside you," Bellamy panted out, his hands gripping her thighs roughly. After a few particularly well aimed thrusts Bellamy could tell Clarke was close her eyes were clamped shut, her fingernails digging into his back, Clarke was crying out "right there right there Bell oh right there" he was pounding into her, his relief not too far off either, just when he's almost there she sneaks her hand between them and plays with her clit, "oh yeah princess touch yourself, come on come on" and then just like that her orgasm rips through her, she clenches around him, triggering his own pleasure, he pounds into her wildly letting himself empty into her.

Bellamy collapse on top of Clarke, satiated and Clarke lazily reaches up and pushes the hair out of his eyes and rubs his back and she tried to steady her own breaths. Once they've recovered from their orgasms, Bellamy rolls onto his back and tugs Clarke with him pulling her onto his chest and tugging up a fur blanket to cover their bodies.

They don't say anything for a few minutes. There's no need. Eventually Clarke will have to clean herself up and they'll have to talk about what this all means but for now, this moment they didn't need to speak to communicate. Bellamy's strong arm wrapped around Clarke, she felt safe.

"Well thank god Lexa came into town and turned on your weird territorial instincts or this may have never happened, and trust me I've been waiting for this to happen for a while." Clarke seals the statement with a chaste kiss as Bellamy smirks, "yeah maybe next time we'll invite her to watch as a thank you." Clarke lazily slapped his chest before falling to sleep to the beat of his heartbeat.


End file.
